


[猎人]黄油

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: BL, M/M, 一发结束基本不可能有后续, 习作慎入, 坑, 汤姆苏, 第二人称, 被雷到不要打我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Relationships: 飞坦/原创男性角色（你）
Kudos: 8





	[猎人]黄油

现在是二十二世纪，你是一个普通的上班族男性。  
有一天你终于发现，上班不是你想做的事情，于是你去电子商城下单了一堆游戏，决定成为一名家里蹲。现在的游戏已经和以前大不相同。其实一百年前人们就在谈论浸入式游戏，但现在这个概念早就烂大街了，现在的游戏做得比现实生活还要真，人们甚至可以在游戏里开发新的游戏。其实社会上已经有不少人一辈子都没摘下过游戏头盔了，以前你有些看不惯这些人，现在你却觉得可以理解。  
你买来的游戏中有不少口碑作，当然，还有一些黄色游戏，因为你也是一个有正常生理需求的男性。最近你感觉压力很大，需要疏解一下，于是你拿出了其中一款据说还不错的黄色游戏，打算体验一下。  
这作游戏口碑不错。网上人都说，场景和内容设置都很新颖，还有剧情，已经远远超出了一般黄游的范畴，甚至有不少人沉浸在这个世界里一下就是好几年，极力声称它已经不是一款游戏，而是一个真实的世界。当然，也有不少人说这游戏的口味太重，有些吃不消。还有人因为这个对商家大骂特骂。  
你不是一个会对重口味游戏望而却步的人，不如说，你甚至还有些好奇。你不得不承认，你的内心还是有那么一点黑暗的欲望，反正也是游戏，你不觉得有什么大不了的。虽然已经这个时代了，但你不是那种会把游戏和人生混为一谈的人。  
戴上头盔，你进入了名叫《全职猎人》的黄游。你选择了一个看起来顺眼的角色外观，创建了自己的角色。面对痛觉、快感设置等等黄游标准选项，你想了想，还是将痛觉调整到了5/100，几乎等于没有，你不是疼痛爱好者，但又觉得一点疼痛都感觉不到也不太好。然后你又看了看快感那项，决定还是先体验一下再决定要不要调整，万一起点太高就不好了。  
看到初始场景选择，你内心犹豫了一下，你非常好奇网上的人说重口味的那一章，最终你还是顺应了自己的内心小小的邪念，打算去体验一把。

你醒来的时候，或者说进入游戏的时候，感觉自己被绑在一张椅子上，脑袋上套了类似麻袋的东西，嘴里塞着什么东西，顶得你说不出话来。你心里猜测，这可能是绑架类的场景。你很好奇故事会如何展开。你的疼痛值调得很低，手上的绳子并不会让你觉得不舒服。相反，你甚至觉得这种被夺取自由的感觉很新鲜，绳子压在身上的感觉甚至还有一点舒服，你不得不佩服游戏制作人的良苦用心。  
直到目前为止，你都觉得你还是能应付得了的。如果只是绑架或者“强奸”类的戏码，你不觉得有什么了不起的。当然，因为你知道你是在游戏里，而这个游戏是为了满足玩家各种奇怪的性幻想，现实生活中的绑架和强奸可就没有那么好玩了。  
忽然，你感觉有什么冷冰冰的东西抵住了你的腹部，随之你感觉身上一阵凉飕飕的：你的上衣被划破了。  
“说吧。”一个有些阴森，沙哑的声音在你耳边出现，“不过，”  
你听到那个声音发出了一阵笑声，然后又接着说道：“你太早就招了我也很无聊，你可不要让我太失望。”  
你心想，你的嘴里塞着东西，想说也说不出来，不知道这算不算是游戏的设定。接着你头上的麻袋就被拿下来了，你看到站在你面前的人穿着一身宽大的袍子，深蓝色的头发、金色的眼睛，眼神如刀。你心里感慨了一下美术做得还是很不错的。你感觉口水顺着嘴里塞着的东西流了出来——你闭不上嘴，而且你的嘴一直张着，已经有些累了。  
那个人看到你的表情，微微皱了一下眉，原本阴鸷的表情变得有些奇怪，随即又笑了，你从没见过那么可怕的笑容，顿时心里有些打鼓。那个人（你在心里默念，他只是一个npc）笑着说：“看来是个有骨气的，趾甲都拔掉了，居然还是这样一幅脸。”  
你眨了眨眼。你根本没察觉到自己的趾甲已经不翼而飞，这要归功于你只有5%的痛觉。你突然可以理解为什么会有人说这个游戏重口味了，没调整痛觉的玩家进来一定会骂死开发商的。  
那个人托起你的下巴，金色的眼睛直直地看进你的眼睛，你隐约察觉到他捏你下巴的手指用了不小的力气，你甚至感觉到你的颌骨有断裂的迹象，但你只感到了一点点痒。  
你哼哼了几声表示配合，你觉得面前这个人大概就是这次场景的主人公了，你很好奇你们的一夜春宵会以什么样的形式到来。  
突然，那个人冷哼了一声，松开手，说了句：“真没劲。”  
“你感觉不到疼痛吧。”他说。  
你有点震惊，又有点惊喜，觉得这种细节做得也很真实，是根据玩家的初始设定调整台词的吗？你想了想，感觉现在的人工智能似乎的确能做到这点，但正是这样的细节才会让游戏丰富起来。  
蓝头发——你记得选择游戏章节的时候看到过，名字叫飞坦，他看你的眼神让你浑身发冷，因为此刻他再次露出了那种骇人的笑容：“呵，不过你不知道吧，人的痛觉可不只有一种。”  
这时你突然觉得大事不妙，看着他逼近的样子你不由得有些紧张，你想叫出游戏目录，却发现叫不出来，不知道是不是系统出了问题，你顿时觉得背后出了一身冷汗。飞坦看到你惊慌失措的样子明显心情又变好了，他掏出了一根细细的管子，可怖的笑容仍挂在嘴边，用那沙哑的声音问你：“你知道这个是什么吗？”  
你不知道。你也想不出他接下来会做什么，但你直觉应该不是什么好事。  
忽然一阵风掠过，你都没看清楚发生了什么，就发现自己正赤身裸体地被绑在椅子上。飞坦的动作你完全看不清，快得你都怀疑是不是跳帧了。回过神来的时候，你就发现自己从椅子上转移成了被吊起的姿势。  
你感到前所未有的暴露。这个地方看起来黑漆漆的，你不知道是在哪。你的脚尖将将才能够到地面，你突然觉得有些害怕又有些期待。  
飞坦意外地看了你一眼，但马上又恢复了原先的表情。你看到他一手拿着那只管，另一只手里拿了支注射器，你感觉他往你身体里打了什么东西，忽然你的意识有些模糊，又过了一会儿，感觉浑身燥热难耐，连呼吸都不自觉地急促了起来。  
这时你隐约发现飞坦把软管对准了你挺起的下体，你一脸慌乱，你从来没往那里插过什么东西。尿道口很小，你不能想象往里面插东西的感觉。但你越是害怕，飞坦就越来劲，你看到他舔了舔嘴，然后精准地将导管插了进去。  
那个感觉又酸又涨，你的身体已经开始变得不像是你。陌生的快感在你的体内流窜、堆积，你觉得自己好像要爆炸了，大脑浑浑噩噩的，什么都不清楚。  
接着，有什么液体顺着导管开始流入，但你已经不在意这些了，你根本无暇在意。飞坦又拿了什么东西塞到了你的屁眼里，你感觉那个东西碰到了前列腺，然后开始疯狂地刺激那块地方，你曾经做爱的时候都没有过这样的感觉，你觉得自己快要坏掉了。  
“怎么样？舒服吗？”你听到飞坦吃吃的笑声，沙哑的声音在你耳边，距离近到让你心悸，你突然非常渴望被他触碰，哪怕只有一点点，但他只是接着说：“马上就不是了。”  
你不明白他是什么意思，但不久之后你就明白了。你的前列腺被不停地刺激，还有不知道为什么，插在你尿道口的导管也让你觉得前所未有地刺激。甚至飞坦的刀滑过你皮肤，渗出鲜血的感觉也让你产生一阵战栗的快感。你的双腿已经站不稳了，你的膝盖开始打颤，你觉得自己好像马上就要失禁了，但又什么都出不来，所有的快感都不停地在你身体里积攒、积攒、几个小时过去了，很快这种快感和刺激就变成了痛苦，你发现自己的脸早就被汗水、口水、和泪水浸湿了，你发出含混不清的音节，你不知道该如何表达自己的痛苦，但那种极限的快感和无法纾解的痛苦让你快要疯了。  
飞坦后退几步，欣赏你的丑态，他问你：“你知道吗？人的大脑如果长期受到强烈的刺激也会导致死亡。之前有几个人就是这么死的。”  
你也以为自己就快要死了。  
你恨不得立刻就死掉，这样的折磨让你觉得自己快要疯掉了。  
“很多人都对刑讯有误解，以为只有肉体或者精神上的痛苦才能让人开口。但痒的感觉只是疼痛的变种，快感也是。”  
飞坦说的字你一个都没听进去，你只是急迫地恳求他，让这一切停下来，停下，你什么都愿意做，只要不再继续。  
但飞坦只是将你丢在那里，你从他的口中得知他给你注射的药物至少可以持续作用一个星期。一想到这样的地狱还有七天你就感觉要崩溃了。无数次你昏过去又无数次在已经成为疼痛的快感之中醒来，你浑身都酸痛得不行，即使你只有5%的痛觉。  
就在你以为自己真的会因为系统bug在游戏中脑死亡的时候，飞坦到你面前说：“说是谁派你来的，就给你个痛快。不然你就在这里这么吊死吧。”  
你口齿不清地说你什么都不知道，你求飞坦饶了你，但飞坦只是对你冷笑。  
你在48小时后因刺激过度死亡。

死亡之后突然系统画面蹦了出来，告诉你获得了新道具，飞坦的注射器。  
同时下面还有一个选项：是否进入复仇支线？  
你心想刚才被飞坦折腾得这么惨，你不能就这么含恨而归。于是你虽然心里痛骂游戏商，但还是点击了确认。


End file.
